<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fish Out Of Water by TheAuthor44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346923">A Fish Out Of Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthor44/pseuds/TheAuthor44'>TheAuthor44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthor44/pseuds/TheAuthor44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Disney's Little Mermaid AU: Zoey is a mermaid, Max is a human. It's the love story you know, with a few modern twists. And some people who were humans are now animals!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zoey Clarke &amp; Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Summer 2020 Discord Gift Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fish Out Of Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwritesforfun/gifts">Gwritesforfun</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Summer Gift Exchange!!<br/>My chosen prompt was 'fish out of water' and the first thing that came to mind was Little Mermaid<br/>This is got Gwritesforfun! Thanks for putting this all together - I hope you like your gift &lt;3 </p>
<p>Just for your immagination:</p>
<p>This is Mo: https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http://www.alertdiver.com/cdn/28179.jpg&amp;imgrefurl=http://www.alertdiver.com/Giant-Australian-Cuttlefish&amp;tbnid=oB_rc9Zp30hDTM&amp;vet=1&amp;docid=6m5MDm8Yvkt2MM&amp;w=715&amp;h=996&amp;q=giant+australian+cuttlefish&amp;source=sh/x/im</p>
<p>This is David: https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://ssl.c.photoshelter.com/img-get/I0000qG8MlMQDYD4/s/800/700/0070007-RKU.jpg&amp;imgrefurl=https://blueplanetarchive.photoshelter.com/image/I0000qG8MlMQDYD4&amp;tbnid=crrLnCEcxeBc2M&amp;vet=1&amp;docid=FBU_Ee4LWyCfLM&amp;w=467&amp;h=700&amp;q=sea+horse+pregnant&amp;hl=en&amp;source=sh/x/im</p>
<p>Everyone else is pretty self explanatory</p>
<p>"Song of the Sea": <br/>Lyrics Credit - https://lyricstranslate.com/en/song-sea-ost-lullaby-lyrics.html<br/>If You Want To Listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=deiiGJ-21MU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was an overcast and windy day, perfect for sailing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man, I could spend all day out here. The salty sea air, the wind in your face, and the nostalgia of this beauty. Can you believe some mainlander was selling her for only two-thousand dollars?” Max said, turning to his first mate, and best friend since childhood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I could use a little more sun, and a few more cellphone bars. I thought your dad installed that cell tower so we could get a better signal out here.” Simon replied, holding his phone up to the gray, cloudy sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We may be a little further out than the tower can reach. Not that I’m complaining, I was happy to be out of range – and able to take out this incredible birthday present I got for myself.” Max said, as he tapped the wooden helm beneath his fingertips. It was an original sailboat from the late 19</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> century, and Max was in love. “They don’t make them like this anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, and I’ve got the splinters to prove it. Please tell me we’re taking out something a little more high-tech for your birthday bash tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Max said, with a less than subtle, sarcastic tone. “Nothing but the best for a Richman shindig.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though he came from money, Max always resented his family’s willingness to flaunt their wealth. That’s why he liked living alone at the beach house, away from the world he grew up in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on man, you know it’s gonna be the greatest boat party in the history of boat parties. Not as sweet as this ride though. You know what it’s missing? One of those carved statues to go on the front.” Simon commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A figurehead? Yeah … maybe. Maybe, like a Viking or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or a mermaid? One of those fine ladies with their hair coming down </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> far enough to cover their…” Simon started to say, but was cut off when Max playfully shoved him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. What would Jessica say if she could hear you now?” Max teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My girlfriend is evolved enough as a human being to not get jealous over my … </span>
  <em>
    <span>artistic</span>
  </em>
  <span> appreciation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, is that what we’re calling it now?” Max replied, shooting his friend a dubious look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think a mermaid would fit in nicely. Complete the old-timey sailor thing you got going on here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, mermaids never really appealed to me.” Max said, turning the sails portside to catch the next wind.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>A few leagues under the sea, Zoey swam through the ocean, weaving in and out of the coral reefs and seaweed beds. She was on a mission, with her trusty adopted seahorse brother right behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoey, I’m pregnant, remember? Slow down, or your nieces and nephews will pop out before they’re done.” David said, taking a pause to catch his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, but I think I see the part we need.” Zoey said, pulling a spyglass out of her satchel and using it to scan the ocean floor below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I hate coming to these ship graveyards. Dad destroyed them all for a reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, maybe not for the reason we think.” Zoey swam down, retrieving the metallic thingamabob before placing her spyglass back in the bag. “It’s rusted, but it looks like the part from the book.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can your conspiracies wait until after I’ve given birth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a conspiracy, David. It’s information … that I’m still gathering.” Zoey said, only slightly defensive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, on humans! Which is like the number one mermaid no-no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad won’t find out because I don’t plan to tell him – and neither do you. Now, come on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going now?” David asked, immediately knowing the answer as Zoey started to swim to the surface.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To consult an expert.” She replied, an excited glint in her eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Howie was enjoying the feel of the sun on his feathers, when he heard his name called from out in the distance. He looked up from his perch to see Zoey en route.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, if it isn’t my favorite little mermaid!” He squawked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that a crack at my size, Howie?” Zoey said, totally teasing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I just meant you are my favorite mermaid. Actually, you’re the only mermaid that I know anymore since your dad went all Gestapo on surface visits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be worth getting in trouble if you can tell me if this is a loading coil for a high Q tuned circuit. It’s the last part I need to fix the radio system at the Grotto.” Zoey pulled the object from her satchel and placed it on the island surrounding Howie’s perch. He hopped down, slightly off balance as he did so, before inspecting the item closely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks good to me. Definitely human; probably runs on some kind of electricity.” Howie said, as he scratched his head with his wing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Electricity?” Zoey repeated, the new word feeling strange on her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s like what happens when you touch a sting ray or an electric eel, except it travels in currents and is used to power human doodads and thingamajigs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey loved learning new things about the human world, especially about their technology. It was just, sometimes, she wished she were getting it from a more reliable source. Though Howie was her resident expert, he was still just a seagull.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for the information, Howie. I can always count on you to give it to me straight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and long-winded. If we’re any later for dinner, Dad is gonna think we got caught in a fishing net.” David said, popping his head above the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dinner! I totally forgot. Thanks again, Howie.” Zoey exclaimed, before grabbing David and high tailing it back under the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they approached the castle, Zoey quickly hid her bag in her secret hiding place before joining her father in the dining hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, look who finally found their way home. I was about to send out a search party kiddo, what happened?” Mitch asked. Zoey swam over, giving him a kiss on the cheek before her well-planned answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Dad, I was studying the coral trade routes – trying to see if there was a more efficient way to transport.” Zoey’s cover was almost blown by her brother’s ill-timed snort, but it seemed to go unnoticed by her father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I admire your attention to detail honey, but when you’re queen the things you deal with will be on a much bigger scale.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but that is years, and years, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> away. For now, I’m happy to just familiarize myself with the small details.” Zoey said, placing her napkin in her lap and picking up her fork.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you don’t like to think about it, but if losing your mother taught us anything – it’s that we don’t have as much time as we think. So, we make the most of what we do have, and that means…” Mitch started to say before he was cut off, by Mo bursting through the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That means not blowing off your fish-in-waiting for coral trade routes!” Mo exclaimed, swimming into the room. “I’m so sorry, Your Majesty, but I have been looking for this girl all day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s okay Mo, I know she can be a finfull.” Mitch joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> is sitting right here. And can hear you.” Zoey joked right back. “Dad, would you mind if I finished dinner in my room. I have some notes to finish from today.” Zoey asked, using her best ‘innocent’ voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-uh. I don’t think so. You are not getting out of Queen-To-Be training that easily.” Mo said, swimming towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, and I won’t … starting tomorrow. Please Mo, let me finish what I need to and then you can have my undivided attention. Promise.” Zoey replied, before taking her plate and swimming off to her room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do I believe her about as much as I believe that a shark wouldn’t find me to be a tasty morsel.” Mo said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because, as much as my daughter loves me, she likes to do her own thing. Usually, I would encourage that, but these are dangerous times…” Mitch started to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly, you can’t just go swimming anywhere you please …” Mo replied, not really actively listening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“… and that’s why she needs constant supervision…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Constant, round the clock if you ask me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you are just the cuttlefish to do it.” Mitch finished, taking another bite of his dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? Your majesty…” Mo began to say but was quickly cut off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need someone I can trust, and someone that I know Zoey trusts. You two have been thick as thieves for years, what’s a few more hours off the clock. I’d owe you a great debt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, when you put it like that.” Mo said. No one usually said no to the King, and for good reason, he was beloved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wouldn’t think to look at them, that Zoey and her father had anything but a loving relationship. However, in the wake of her mother’s death, King Mitch became especially fearful of anything and everything related to the human world. While Zoey looked to humankind for answers to her mother’s passing, Mitch looked and saw nothing but monsters that killed the love of his life. He had everything destroyed … or so he believed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the king’s behest, Mo swam to Zoey’s room, only to find her sneaking out through the window. She swam carefully, but Mo was right on her tail. Zoey stopped when she came to a ridge, and Mo was shocked to see what was down below. A giant submarine with the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>S.S. Grotto </span>
  </em>
  <span>painted on the side sat at the bottom of the ridge, and Mo watched as Zoey swam right to it. Mo was surprised to see the boat at all, and a little scared as he followed Zoey through a porthole. King Mitch had destroyed all human boats and objects so that their evil wouldn’t spread throughout the ocean ever again. But, based on the shelves filled with human artifacts, it looked like he missed a few things. Mo followed closely behind, until Zoey pushed a button causing massive metal doors to open, and all the water to drain out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoey!” Mo called out, as the water was almost gone. Zoey quickly grabbed him, dropping him into a tank next to David. “Wh-what is all this!” Mo exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Mo. I need you to not freak out.” Zoey said, pulling herself closer to the tank as she sat in a chair on wheels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, we are so far past that – what the hell is this place!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my … secret grotto. Get it, cause the boat’s name is…” Zoey joked awkwardly, as she tried to get out of trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Being clever isn’t going to get you out of this one. When your father sees this…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Mo! He can’t see this; he can </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> see this. If he did, then all my hard work would be a waste.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hard work? Do you even know what half of this junk does?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really, no.” David chimed in, earning him a glare from his sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m learning. Look, no one can explain what happened to my mom. But, I’ve been reading and learning about the human world.” Zoey rolled over to a bookshelf, plucking one of the books out and opening it on the desk. “This might sound crazy, but … I think what happened to my mom was an accident. I don’t think that humans are as evil as my dad says they are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re basing this on what – your vast first-hand experience with them? Have you ever even met a human?” Mo asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well … no. But I’ve been working on something that could give us better insight. And the best part is … we never even have to leave the ocean.” Zoey took the part out of her bag, cleaning it off with some solution before connecting it to something else. The second that she did, the lights on the contraption flickered on, and a static sound started coming through the speakers. Zoey turned some of the knobs, stopping when a voice came ringing through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“…I’m so sorry, Lieutenant. I know we’re a little past our buoy here, but - it’s my birthday. We’re just out here to have a little fun. I can park us right here, and you are welcome to come on over for a beer.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A male voice said over the speakers. Zoey was ecstatic about this … and Mo was terrified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that? Was that a human?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I managed to repair the communication system. Unfortunately, it’s only one way but … yeah, Mo. That was a human.” Zoey’s smile reached all the way up to her eyes. She spun around in her chair to fiddle with something on the opposite wall. “And … I think he might be close. Really close.” The radar showed that the boat was practically right on top of them, and Zoey wasn’t about to waste the chance to see fully functional human tech up close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, I know that look.” David said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Like she’s about to do something stupid and reckless. That’s not a new look for her.” Mo replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you two guppies don’t want to come with me, you don’t have to. But I’m going to pop up to the surface and have a look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey took the tank, emptying it down a chute before she followed herself. It let out on the other side of the submarine, and from there all Zoey had to do was swim up. Despite their concerns, Mo and David followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once surfaced, the sight before her took Zoey’s breath away. There was a big, white ship floating atop the water and it was covered in colorful lights – some of them in colors Zoey had never even seen before. And it had music playing so loud, Zoey could feel the vibrations in the water. Mesmerized, she swam closer to get a better look. There was a ledge on the port bow that Zoey was able to pull herself up on, using the rope connected to the anchor. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she peered through an opening on the side. There must have been at least twenty humans or more on that ship, and they were all moving around. Some were jumping up and down to the music, others were drinking from a tube attached to a big metal container. But there was one, in particular, that caught Zoey’s eye. He wasn’t jumping or drinking upside down, he was just leaning against the side of the boat – looking up at the sky. Looking at him, Zoey felt a sense of peace wash over her, yet her heart was still fluttering wildly in her chest. She got so distracted; she didn’t even see another human walk right past her and over to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, birthday boy. You do know this is a party </span>
  <em>
    <span>for you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right?” Simon said, placing an arm around his friend as he gestured to the rest of the boat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I know. And I love you and Jess for putting it together. It’s great, really.” Max replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey recognized his voice immediately; he was the human that came on over the radio. She had hoped to see him, even though she knew actually meeting him was an impossible dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel a ‘but’ coming on.” Simon turned to look at him, as Zoey leaned in, more curious than ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels silly to say, but I look at how happy you guys are … Tell me how I’m surrounded by friends, and yet I’ve never felt more lonely.” Max expressed to his friend, and there was something about his words that touched Zoey to her core.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, there are at least five girls on this boat that would love to change that. But you have to be open to giving them a chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I meet the right girl, I’ll know. It’ll just hit me … like lighting …” As Max said that, an actual bolt of lightning came down from the sky, followed by a loud roar of thunder. “That’s weird, I checked the weather before we set sail.” He looked to the sky once more as the dark clouds inched closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll probably pass quickly, and in the meantime, we can take this party below deck.” Jessica said, coming over and sitting in Simon’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, that was not what ended up happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The storm came on quickly, as they usually do. This one was fierce, with waves growing taller thanks to the harsh winds tearing everything apart. Zoey didn’t even have a moment to jump back into the water, instead she was blown back in. As she was thrown from her perch, she saw everyone on board scrambling for the life rafts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain says we’re taking on water. We have to abandon ship.” Max said, as he and Simon directed people, making sure everyone else was safe first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell of a birthday, huh?” Simon said, looking around to make sure nothing was forgotten. Turning, he didn’t see the freak bolt of lightning come out of the sky and light one of the sails on fire. It quickly spread down the mast, and right towards a crate of fireworks that had been planned for the end of the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look out!” Max cried. He reacted quickly, pushing Simon out of the way. Max ended up knocking him into the life raft causing it to drop into the water – just as the fireworks caused the boat to explode and Max to be thrown into the choppy waves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey watched with wide, scared eyes as Max’s lifeless body fell into the ocean. Without thinking, she raced towards him. Just as he started to sink, Zoey grabbed him and brought him back to the surface. With one arm wrapped around Max’s waist, Zoey started swimming away from the wreckage, and it was almost dawn when she finally saw the shoreline. Letting out a sigh of relief, Zoey swam towards it with whatever energy she had left. Once they made it to safety, she laid Max on the sand before leaning back to catch her breath. She was exhausted, but that quickly became less of an issue when she looked upon the face of her cargo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes were closed, but his face looked sweet – and very peaceful. His lashes were casting a shadow on his cheeks; and Zoey couldn’t help but follow, with her eyes, a droplet of water as it slowly rolled down his cheek towards his full lips. She snapped out of her trance when she realized his chest wasn’t moving. Immediately crawling to his side, Zoey placed a hand on his cheek. She felt helpless, until she remembered a CPR poster from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grotto</span>
  </em>
  <span> and started pressing on his chest like in the pictures. Max suddenly jolted, coughing up whatever water was in his lungs. Zoey watched as his chest now rose and fell with each breath, but his eyes remained closed. Placing her hand on his cheek again, she remembered an old song her mother used to hum when waking her in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hush now, my story</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Close your eyes and sleep</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Waltzing the waves</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Diving in the deep</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stars are shining bright</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The wind is on the rise</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Whispering words</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of long-lost lullabies</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Zoey didn’t know why she felt compelled to sing, she wasn’t actually a big fan of music. In fact, this lullaby was the only song she knew by heart. It played over and over again in her mind, usually when she was missing her mother. But this, this time was different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh won't you come with me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where the moon is made of gold</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And in the morning sun</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll be sailing</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the sun started streaming down on them through a break in the clouds, Max began to shift, reaching his hand up to place it over Zoey’s. The warmth of his hand on hers was a sensation she wouldn’t soon forget, but Zoey knew it had to come to an end when Max’s eyelids started to flutter open. She thought about staying put and introducing herself, and how that could possibly expose her entire kingdom to untold dangers. Though a part of her trusted Max, for whatever reason, the logical part of her brain reminded Zoey that he was practically a stranger – no matter what she felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh won't you come with me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where the ocean meets the sky</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And as the clouds roll by</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll sing the song of the sea</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Zoey finished singing, Max’s eyes began to open. He squinted at the sunlight, which surrounded her like a bright halo. Zoey took one last look into his warm brown eyes, before sliding her hand gently off his face and jumping back into the water. She hid behind a large rock and watched as Max sat up, fully awake and taking in his surroundings. He tried to stand, wobbling a bit as a large, four-legged, fuzzy creature rushed over to him – with Simon not far behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank god.” He said, wrapping his best friend in a hug as he helped him stand. “I was about to go back out and look for you, but then Ollie here started barking and running.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you see her?” Max asked, turning his gaze back to the ocean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her who?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The girl. She … she saved me. She had the sweetest voice...” Max’s legs started to wobble again, so Simon put his arm over his shoulder to steady him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Max, there’s no one else here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m telling you, man, she was here. And she saved me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See now, this is what happens when you mix beer and saltwater. Come on, let’s get you home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Simon started to lead him down the beach, Max turned his head one last time. Zoey peered out further, until the two men disappeared from view. She leaned her back against the rock, trying to calm down her heartbeat; but nothing worked. She couldn’t get the memory of Max’s eyes out of her head, or the touch of his hand. Mo and David swam just a few feet away, watching everything unfold before their eyes. Little did they know, they weren’t the only ones watching.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>After that day, Zoey experienced a shift that took over her whole life. Every moment of every day, she found herself thinking about Max; wondering where he was and what he was doing, or if he was thinking about her too. No matter what the thought was, a gentle smile spread across her whole face. So preoccupied with Max, Zoey didn’t even realize she left her bag behind until she was at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grotto</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Groaning, she started to head back when David appeared from over the top of the ridge, holding Zoey’s satchel in his tail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured you would probably be looking for this. And it’s a good thing I had it with me too, I stumbled on something you might like to have.” David said, giving Zoey the bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Zoey said, reaching in to grab the foreign object. It was an image of Max, encased in glass. He was standing on the beach next to an impressive sandcastle, grinning from ear to ear with his arms crossed over his bare chest. Zoey’s eyes nearly popped out of her head, as she had only seen Max fully clothed. She had felt his muscles as she carried him across the water but seeing them was a whole different story. “David, this is so great. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few days later, Zoey got an answer to her questions when she heard Max’s voice come in again over the radio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If you’re out there … whoever you are, my name is Max Richman. And I would love to find you and thank you properly for saving my life last week. I don’t know if you’re still sailing around the area, but if you are, feel free to come say hi. I’d just … I’d really love to see you again.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Max said, before the message cut out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is killing me, Mo.” Zoey said, banging her head down onto the table. “Every day he reaches out. I know I shouldn’t answer, but … a part of me really wants to reach back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me tell you all the reasons that’s a bad idea. One, he’s a human. Two, you’re a mermaid! And three, it's forbidden by your father – A.K.A. the king of the whole damn ocean!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you think I know that. I just … I can’t help what I feel, Mo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to know him.” Zoey said. As she sat there, gazing longingly at the picture in her hand, Max’s message repeated. “That’s it, I need to see him again. I’m gonna do it, I can go swim up to his house. Howie knows where it is, and apparently, it’s not that far. I’ll just splash around a little to get his attention and then…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you even hear the amount of crazy coming out of your mouth right now. Zoey, your dad had me follow you for this exact reason. He was afraid of you going off and doing something dangerous. Which in case you’re wondering - IS WHAT THIS IS! I can’t let you do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t stop me, Mo.” Zoey said, referring to the fact that Mo was currently stuck in a tank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch me.” Mo replied. Throwing himself out of the tank, Mo hit a button that caused all the red lights to start flashing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mo, what did you do?” Zoey said, placing him back in the tank before checking her machines. Her eyes widened when she realized that Mo had hit the launch button for one of the ship's dormant torpedoes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, no, no, no, no…” Zoey uttered, frantically trying to stop it. But she was too late, as a torpedo launched from the ship, and flew over the entire kingdom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon after it passed over the castle, Mitch called his guards to the throne room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re under attack. Has anyone seen the princess?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, your majesty.” One of the guards replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s follow the trajectory of that missile. These humans will be sorry they ever decided to step foot in my ocean again.” Mitch said, grabbing a powerful family heirloom from its resting place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the king leading the charge, the palace guards followed. They swam out of the castle and right towards the Grotto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoey, I’m sorry. It was an accident.” Mo said, concerned for how panicked his friend was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t get it Mo. That missile is going to lead someone here and then that gets reported directly to my father. All my work, my research, my connection to Max… it’ll all be taken away from me. Maybe if I leave now, I can intercept whoever’s coming to investigate. Maybe my dad never has to know…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t count on it.” Mitch said, as a wave carried him into the room. Zoey knew she was in big trouble when she saw the trident in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I consider myself a reasonable merman. I have one rule, Zoey, one. Anything from the human world is forbidden.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but if you would just let me explain…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Explain what? There’s nothing to explain. Humans killed your mother, she died in my arms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Dad, you don’t understand…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you don’t understand. You have deliberately disobeyed me and for what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been doing some research, and humans have this thing called sonar. It’s been known to have a negative impact on marine life. That could mean that when Mom died, it wasn’t that humans deliberately killed her; it could have just been an accident.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter, she still died as a result of humans being where they don’t belong. They’re monsters who destroy everything in their path.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re not all monsters.” Zoey said, coming face to face with her father as Max’s voice came over the radio again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, if you’re out there. Thank you for saving me … again. This is crazy, people don’t just swim around saving people and singing to them, but … I know you’re real. And I know you’re out there…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have communication with them? Is … is he talking about you?” Mitch asked, and the look on Zoey’s face told him all he needed to know. “Zoey … you didn’t …”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was going to drown.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good! One less human for me to worry about.” Mitch’s words caused tears to build in Zoey’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was a time when there was peace between humans and merfolk. Why can’t it be like that again?” Zoey pleaded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This trident was once owned by a king who knew the danger humans posed, but he let his daughter lead him to believe otherwise. I won’t make the same mistake. I can’t…” Mitch said, as the trident started to glow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy … no, please.” Zoey begged, but her words fell on deaf ears. The power of the trident exploded the ship from the inside as a wave carried Zoey, Mo, and Mitch to safety.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey watched as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>S.S. Grotto</span>
  </em>
  <span> fell apart before her very eyes, with billowing clouds of smoke engulfing the entire ridge. Once it settled, there was almost nothing left of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grotto</span>
  </em>
  <span> except scraps that now covered the ocean floor. Zoey swam directly into the wreckage, hoping to see something that could be salvaged – but everything was destroyed beyond repair. Zoey’s heart fell even more when she saw the picture of Max, now burned on one edge as the saltwater caused the colors to bleed into each other. Another thing she loved, destroyed by her father’s cruel misunderstanding. Throwing herself to the floor, Zoey let out body racking sobs as she mourned the loss of her… </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mitch looked at his heartbroken daughter with sad eyes before swimming back towards the palace. Mo stayed behind, cautiously swimming to Zoey’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoey, I …”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just go away.” She whispered, clutching the ruined picture closer to her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mo turned to follow the king, looking back one more time with a heavy heart. As soon as the coast was clear, two slithering figures emerged from the shadows: circling Zoey like vultures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, what a mess. I do not envy the squid that has to come clean this.” Tobin said, slithering closer, causing Zoey to look up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What my brother means to say is, we’re sorry for your loss.” Leif added, swimming around Zoey in the opposite direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We totally get what you were saying about humans too, b-t-dubs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we were taught differently. Humans really are quite fascinating once you get to know them. Too bad your only connection to them is now just bits and pieces, irrevocable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if we told you, it didn’t have to be your only connection though.” Tobin said, swimming right up to Zoey’s face, with Leif soon joining him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Zoey said, finally speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We know someone, someone who could help you regain all that you’ve lost … and possibly more.” Leif replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?” she asked, just desperate enough to actually believe them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The one who makes the impossible … possible.” Tobin said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joan? No way, she was banished for a reason.” Zoey started to swim away, but Tobin and Leif stopped her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, about that, daddy-dearest hasn’t exactly been telling the whole story.” Tobin replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you the least bit curious to see if we’re right?” Leif said, giving Tobin a look before they turned away from Zoey. “Oh well, guess you can just go back to living in a world where the land and sea remain divided forever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is too bad. Because it would have been really cool to change all that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joan … has a way?” Zoey asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She has some ideas.” Leif replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only one way to find out.” Tobin added, as they started to swim away again. Zoey hesitated, looking again at the wreckage her father’s beliefs caused. Ultimately, she decided that the risk was worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait. Take me to see Joan.” Zoey called out, as she swam and caught up to Leif and Tobin. They shared a mischievous smile as they led Zoey through the ocean to a famous pair of sea monster remains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey followed, as they swam straight into the barnacle covered mouth, which led into a big room – presumably, the belly of the beast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joanie, we’re home.” Tobin called out as they swam inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we brought company.” Leif chimed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see that.” Joan replied, emerging from a shrouded corner of the room. “Sorry I didn’t mean for that entrance to be so dramatic, the lighting in here is just god awful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re Joan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and you’re Zoey. Are we done stating the obvious? Honestly, I’m a little hurt you don’t remember me. Then again, you were just a little tadpole when your dad kicked me out of the palace and banished me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hear I don’t know the whole story.” Zoey said, swimming further inside. “Care to elaborate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joan motioned for her to take a seat, as she herself sat down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was the royal advisor. Or one of them, anyway. I loved working with your dad, he was always such a gracious ruler. But, when your mother died, he changed. Apparently, the idea that we didn’t have to totally cut ourselves off from the human world was too radical. When I found out about his little plan to seek and destroy, I tried to stop him. It broke my heart to see all those human artifacts and technologies burn. And underwater, that’s really saying something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t believe they were monsters? I thought I was the only one open-minded enough to see it that way.” Zoey let out a deep breath. It felt freeing to find someone of her own kind who understood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that makes sense. Especially, considering your family history. I mean, you know the story; mermaid loves prince, prince loves mermaid – sea witch gives her legs yada, yada, yada the rest is history. Your great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandma Ariel was </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> ahead of her time. She would hate that we’ve reverted back to our human-hating ways.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait? The story is true? I always thought it was exaggerated over time. How do you know for sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because … you are sitting in the lair of said sea witch.” Joan said, swimming over to grab a drink from the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that how … you make the impossible … possible?” Zoey asked, her curiosity overpowering her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well … yeah. I came here right after my banishment and there were just all these spell books lying around. I had hoped that one of them held the key to joining the worlds again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did they?” The hopeful look in Zoey’s eyes told Joan that she had her on the metaphorical hook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind of. I heard about you saving that human, by the way. Kudos to you, a move like that takes guts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He would have died …”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Falling in love with him though, that’s even gutsier. I like gutsier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I wouldn’t say I’m in love with him. I barely know him.” Zoey replied, honestly not sure who she was trying to convince.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I told you there was a way for us to both get what we want. And all it takes is a little family history repeating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean … no way, that’s crazy. It would never work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It worked for Ariel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to make me human?” Zoey said, her tone dripping with disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Piece of cake. We just have to follow the same spell the sea witch used. Zoey, this could be exactly what reconnects the surface dwellers and the bottom feeders. If your father saw that true love could actually exist between a mermaid and a human – that might be what opens his eyes to changing things around here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoey. You can’t tell me that after all you know, after all you’ve read and experienced first-hand, that you think this is the way things should be.” Joan said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “And just think how it would feel to get to be with that human hunk of yours – with nothing standing in your way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey let Joan’s words sink in. As princess, and eventual queen, she would be able to effect the change she wanted – this was just a way to make it happen faster. It was just a plus that a future with Max became less of a dream and more of a reality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. I’m in, how do we do the spell.” Zoey said, causing Joan to grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Follow me.” Joan led Zoey to a massive cauldron, as she swam up to the cabinets to get the ingredients. “Okay so, here’s the rundown. Because we’re following the same spell, it comes with the same conditions. You have three days to get the human to kiss you and it has to be ‘true love’.” Zoey found it hard not to chuckle at Joan’s use of air quotes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds easy enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three days. He kisses you by sundown on the last day; you get to keep your legs. He doesn’t, you turn back into a mermaid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it.” Zoey replied, as Joan swam back down to her. By the look on her face, there was one part of the spell Joan looked hesitant to share.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And, there’s one more thing. The ‘payment’ for the spell is one voice. Why? I have no freaking clue.” This time, Joan’s use of air quotes was less humorous, and more daunting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, without my voice, how will I be able to talk to him or tell him that I’m the one he’s been searching for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, it’s awful, but I can’t change it. I guess you’ll just have to rely on suggestive touching and other … </span>
  <em>
    <span>body language</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Joan said, sending Zoey a wink. “You ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey gave her a semi-confident yes, as Joan started throwing ingredients into the cauldron. The smoke and lights of the spell changed the whole room, a different color for each ingredient. Then the lights swirled together, circling Joan and Zoey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For the spell to take its ‘payment’, I need you to sing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any requests?” Zoey joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sing, hum, whistle for all I care.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey started to vocalize the melody of the lullaby, hoping that her mother’s spirit would be with her. A trail of smoke broke apart from the swirling colors, sweeping its way down Zoey’s throat and pulling her voice out. Zoey watched as it brought the golden light out, trapping it inside a shell in Joan’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have fun.” Joan said, stepping outside of the vortex as it swirled around Zoey, raising her up to the middle of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trapping Zoey in a large bubble, she could feel sparks in the air around her. Suddenly, Zoey felt a tingling sensation in her tail before it split down the middle – turning into a pair of legs. As she let out a shout of surprise, Zoey found that she could no longer breathe underwater. The spell finished and Zoey was squirming around, feeling like her lungs were about to explode. She started swimming up, praying that she reached fresh air in time. As she swam out of the witch’s lair, she saw Mo. Apparently tailing her didn’t stop after the explosion at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grotto</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What in the holy hell!?!!?!?” He exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing that Zoey couldn’t answer, Mo swam under her arm guiding her up to the surface.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she saw sunlight shining through the water, Zoey kicked her feet as hard as she could. Once she burst to the surface, she took in a deep breath before sinking back down. Looking to Mo, she extended her arm and pointed to the shoreline. Mo took the hint, and helped Zoey make her way over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once in shallow enough water, Zoey sat down, leaning against a nearby rock. It had been a crazy few minutes and she was happy for the rest. Joan had left out the most important part about how she would become human - still underwater! Brushing her wet hair out of her face, Zoey could hear Mo ranting and raving about what she had done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OF ALL THE STUPID, CRAZY, RIDICULOUS … I THOUGHT I HAD JUST ABOUT SEEN IT ALL. YOU HAVE LEGS!! HUMAN LEGS!!! YOUR FATHER IS GOING TO LOSE HIS MIND!!!” Zoey could do nothing but nod her head as Mo continued, till he finally noticed she wasn’t answering. “Why are you being so uncharacteristically quiet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using her hands, Zoey tried to pantomime what she just experienced to Mo, and she thought she was doing a pretty good job. To Mo, however, she just looked like a crazy person waving her arms all over. Zoey was about to give up, crossing her new legs in frustration, when she saw Howie fly down and land on one of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what are you doing all the way up here? I thought the shoreline was a definite no-swim zone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out of here, you talkative down pillow. We’re dealing with bigger problems than the king's surface ban.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?” Howie asked, seemingly oblivious. His weight caused Zoey’s leg to bounce up and down. As frustrated as she was that she couldn’t speak, it was hysterical watching Mo get more and more agitated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh … I don’t know … maybe it’s the fact that ZOEY NOW HAS HUMAN LEGS!!” Mo screamed, causing Howie to trade in his previous perch for another, to get a better look at the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, would you look at that?” He said, to which Mo audibly groaned in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you for joining us here in reality. Now, to catch you up; Zoey has legs, isn’t speaking to me, and … I do not get paid enough for this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, obviously, she went to a sea witch and traded her voice for legs to be with that human she’s so gaga about – thus reuniting the two worlds of humans and mermaids.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Mo and Zoey looked at the seagull in total disbelief. Zoey quickly started nodding her head and pointing to Howie to let Mo know he was spot on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really don’t get paid enough for this.” Mo said, turning his head between the two of them. “And since this all sounds exactly like the story of your great grandma, I’m gonna go ahead and assume the spell works the same way; meaning, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot</span>
  </em>
  <span> believe I’m saying this, but we need to get that boy to kiss you. I don’t even … how in the hell are we supposed to do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The first thing we should do is help Zoey cover up her new … </span>
  <em>
    <span>nether regions</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Howie said, taking a minute to think before inspiration struck. “And I know just the thing.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious.” Mo groaned, looking at Zoey who was now wrapped in a makeshift dress, formed from a discarded sail and some rope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think she looks great.” Howie replied, giving Zoey a wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She liked it, especially since Zoey always felt the mermaid dress code was severely lacking in modesty. Once she felt steady enough standing, Zoey decided to try her hand, or rather feet, at walking. How hard could it be, she saw all the humans doing it on the boat – it would be easy. And it was, until after her first step she ended up face first in the sand. Grabbing onto a nearby rock formation, she managed to stand herself back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How am I supposed to find Max if I can’t even walk?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, out of the corner of her eye, Zoey saw a figure coming right at her. Literally running before she could walk, Zoey climbed onto the rock to avoid the beast. When she finally got a good look at it, she recognized that fuzzy thing from the day she saved Max.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ollie?!?” she heard a familiar voice call out. Max came running after his pet, immediately locking eyes with Zoey. “Oh … hi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey nervously tried to fix her hair, her heart beating erratically. She had dreamed of the moment she would get to see Max again, and actually interact with him while he was conscious. She forgot for a moment that her voice was no longer where it belonged, getting a harsh reminder when she opened her mouth to speak and nothing came out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope he didn’t scare you too much, Ollie really is a big teddy bear. Or … teddy dog? Is that a thing.” Max chuckled to himself, and Zoey thought it was the best sound in the entire world. “Are you okay?” he asked, referring to her ensemble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Come on Max, recognize me. You have to know me because I can’t tell you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, do we know each other? You look really familiar … are you … it's you. Isn’t it? You’re the one that saved me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey felt tears brim in her eyes, happy that maybe history would repeat itself after all. She opened her mouth, forgetting again about her voice through her excitement, and when Max saw that she couldn’t speak – his face fell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you can’t talk. Like, at all?” They shared a mutual disappointment when Zoey had to begrudgingly shake her head no. “Then you couldn’t be who I thought. But you still obviously need some help. It’s about time my family’s exuberant wealth was good for something. Come on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max extended his hand to help Zoey off the rock. She slid her hand slowly into his, smiling when she felt that same tingle. The moment was interrupted when her new legs gave out under her. Zoey waited for another mouthful of sand, squeezing her eyes shut, but instead she felt a strong pair of arms holding her up. Opening her eyes, she found herself face to face with Max. As their breath mingled, Zoey gently grabbed onto his shoulder to steady herself. They shared another moment before Max loosened his grip enough for her to stand without him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must have really been through something. Come on, I’ve got you.” Max placed one arm around her waist, as the other one lifted her arm and placed it around his neck. Zoey leaned into him as they slowly made their way down the beach; and she may or may not have ‘stumbled’ a few more times along the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they got closer to Max’s house, Zoey was amazed by everything she saw. The structure itself was magnificent, and she couldn’t believe how much tech there was outside alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of all the times to not  have my voice – I have so many questions!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max led her inside and brought her to Jessica. She helped her wash up and change into some actual human clothes. Zoey remembered Jessica from the night of the boat party, but she was even more beautiful in person. And she had great taste. She gave Zoey a pink dress that fell just to her knees, and some sandals. The strap of the sandals felt strange between Zoey’s toes, but they actually helped her stability while walking, so did a solid floor. Once she was dressed, Jessica led Zoey to the main dining room. On the walk there, Zoey was taking a mental note of everything she saw that fascinated her, which was a lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our newest house guest is all ready for dinner, and might I say she looks absolutely stunning.” Jessica said, making way as Zoey walked into the room. Max’s face lit up when she smiled at him, and he rushed over to pull out Zoey’s chair for her – which was right next to his at the head of the table. Simon sat across from her, a welcoming smile on his face as well. Zoey’s experience with humans so far had been nothing like her father described her whole life. If only she could get him to understand that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Max, you want some wine?” Simon asked, after having already poured for Jessica and himself. His question went unanswered, as Max was too busy staring at Zoey. “Max?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? You say something man?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was asking if you wanted some wine, but I see you’re drunk on something else tonight.” Simon teased, sending Zoey a wink. If she could giggle, something very embarrassing would have come out when he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m so sorry. Do you want something else to drink? We have a fully stocked bar.” Max said, taking the wine bottle from Simon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey just nodded, watching as Max poured the light liquid into her glass. Smiling at him like an idiot the whole time, Zoey slowly lifted the glass to her lips. On the first sip, she was hooked. She downed the whole thing in ten seconds before placing the glass back on the table. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes before they broke out in a hearty laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally, someone who appreciates Moscato. Most people find it too sweet, but I don’t believe anything can ever be too sweet.” Max said, pouring Zoey another glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, are you from around here? Or were you just passing through?” Simon asked. Zoey could tell they were all trying to be polite about the mystery surrounding her arrival, and she was glad not to have her voice in that case, as she was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> liar.  So, she just shook her head ‘no’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But closer than you think.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well then. You must see the town. It's just a few miles down the road, and it is just absolutely charming.” Jessica said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and Max – is totally free tomorrow to take you. Right, buddy?” Simon said, elbowing his friend to get his attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Oh, yeah. Absolutely, if you want to go with me … that is?” Zoey couldn’t nod her head ‘yes’ fast enough, causing everyone to chuckle once again. “Great. Well, I better go check on dinner.” Max said, getting up from the table. Zoey couldn’t help but snort when he walked into the doorframe, after turning around to look her way one last time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s almost as clumsy as me. Why does that make him even more adorable?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the best night’s sleep she’d ever had, Zoey was up bright and early the next morning. She was wandering around when she found Max in the kitchen fiddling with a piece of technology on the countertop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning. How’d you sleep?” he asked upon noticing her arrival. Zoey gave him two big thumbs-up, causing him to smile. “Good, I’m glad. You want some coffee?” he asked, gesturing to the machine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey nodded, but was more curious about the machine than its liquid contents. She reached out to touch it, and as she reached to touch the glass containing the liquid, Max shot out his hand and pulled hers away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Careful, it’s still hot. Although, burning your fingers would probably be a very effective way to wake up in the morning.” Max poured some in a mug and slid it over to Zoey before pouring some for himself. They sat there, conversing in between sips. Even though she couldn’t really talk back, Max seemed to understand her with an ease no one ever had before. She would have been happy to stay like that forever, until Max reminded her, they had a full day ahead of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they left the house, Max introduced Zoey to her new favorite thing – his car. It was like a compact submarine, minus a few torpedoes; and it was love at first sight. Zoey spent the first few minutes pushing every button she could find, getting surprised when one of them caused the roof to fold backwards. Max just laughed, enjoying her enthusiasm for things most people seemed to take for granted. That enthusiasm continued, when Zoey and Max got to town and discovered that they were having a street festival. There was food, games, booths for shopping, and music playing everywhere you turned. Zoey’s eyes lit up, and she quickly grabbed Max by the hand; pulling him around to everything that caught her eye. They shared hot dogs, and Zoey discovered she liked mustard. To wash it down, Max got them some Pina Coladas – which again, Zoey loved. After playing a few games, Zoey was disappointed to learn that her coordination was no better out of water than it was under it. Max, however, was good enough to win her a small stuffed sea turtle. Her favorite part of the day came just as the sun was setting when they passed the DJ booth and a slow song came on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Care to dance?” Max asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey nodded gently, sliding her hand into Max’s. Her breath hitched as his arm encircled her waist, pulling her close to him. She was nervous about stepping on him with her new feet, but once they got into the rhythm of the song, her nerves disappeared. Max even managed to spin her and pull her back into him without a hitch. As they stood nose to nose, Zoey remembered the condition of the spell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Getting this kiss might be easier than I thought.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she closed her eyes and leaned in, Zoey was disappointed to feel Max pull away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just had the most amazing idea ever. How does a moonlit boat ride to end one of the most perfect days ever sound?” he asked. “Unless, that would be traumatic for you? God, I didn’t even think…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey cut off Max’s rambling by placing her finger over his lips, nodding yes with a sweet smile. He returned the same, before taking her hand and leading her back to the car.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>As Max sailed them out on the water, Zoey took a moment to enjoy the smell of the salty sea air. It was the first time since enacting the spell that she felt even the tiniest bit homesick. Looking over at Max, all she wanted now was the chance to share her world with him. Hopefully, she would get the chance tonight if things went well. Looking down into the water, she saw Mo swimming alongside the boat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pssst … Zoey!” he called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you hear something?” Max asked, turning around from the wheel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey innocently shook her head no, which seemed to appease him. Dropping anchor, Max ran below deck to grab something – so Zoey took the opportunity to go to Mo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have been trying to find a way to talk to you since yesterday. How’s it going? Did he kiss you yet? As sexist as that is. You know, you should really have clarified with the sea hag if you could just plant one on him and just be done with it.” Zoey just shook her head again, intrigued by Mo’s point. “If he has not kissed you yet then either he prefers men, or you’re just doing it wrong. Obviously, you need my help. Listen, when he comes back …”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Mo’s words were too late, as Max emerged from below with a bottle of champagne and two glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Special night, special drink.” Max smiled, popping the cork and pouring their drinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey quickly dismissed Mo with the wave of her hand, before turning her attention back to Max. He handed her a glass, before taking his own and walking to lean on the rail of the boat. Zoey joined him, mimicking his stance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We picked a good night. I love when you can see all the stars and constellations. Back home, you can’t see anything thanks to the light pollution, but out here, it's almost like magic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey looked up, taking in the amazing view. This was a view you couldn’t see underwater, and she was instantly fascinated by the twinkling lights that filled the night sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I was a kid, my grandpa used to sail us out, way past my approved bedtime of course, just so we could get a good look at what’s going on up there. He taught me everything I know, including how to sail, and how to navigate by the stars.” Max’s gaze drifted down, and Zoey could tell there was a hint of sadness to his voice. “My parents never did any sailing unless it was a yacht party thrown by one of their fellow bougies. So, the only time I got to go was with my grandpa. Sometime when I feel a strong wind in my sails, I think it's him carrying me away from … that world. Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring down the mood, just enjoying his memory a little bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey slid her hand into his, understanding the pain of missing someone you love all too well. She wanted more than anything to be able to tell Max about her mother, her father, and everything in between. As he looked at her, Zoey got a feeling in the pit of her stomach, like something important was happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to learn some of the constellations?” Max asked, gently rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. Nodding yes, Zoey felt her heart start to beat faster as Max positioned himself behind her, leaning her back into his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll start you out with a few of the better known ones.” Max slid his arm under hers, holding her wrist with his hand as he outlined the constellations. “That is Cassiopeia … and that is Ursa Major…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey loved feeling their bodies move as one and was trying hard to absorb everything Max was saying without getting too … </span>
  <em>
    <span>distracted</span>
  </em>
  <span>. After the lesson was over, Max released her from his arms and moved to lean his back against the rail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name. Maybe I can guess it? Okay, lets see … is it … Elizabeth?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nope.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay … Bailey?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No. You humans have strange names.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, strike two … is it Lily?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wrong again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…Ellie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not even close.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…Hazel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now you’re not even trying.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Zoey was about to give up on Max’s guessing game, she saw Mo burst out of the water. Obviously, he had been eavesdropping on their conversation. Thankfully, Max’s back was turned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Zoey</span>
  </em>
  <span> … </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zoey</span>
  </em>
  <span> … her name is Zoey!” Mo whisper shouted as he leapt out of the water repeatedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoey?” Max asked, more aimed at the confusion of a soft voice coming from the ocean. Zoey didn’t waste any time nodding her head enthusiastically. “It’s Zoey? Really? Huh, well that is a very pretty name. It’s very nice to meet you … Zoey.” Max extended his hand for a handshake, which Zoey gladly accepted. The moonlight and stars set the perfect backdrop for a spell breaking kiss. Just as Max started to lean in, a massive force slammed into the side of the boat, throwing Max overboard – dragging Zoey with him since their hands were still linked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without her fins, Zoey found it very hard to stay afloat. Luckily, Max was a champion swimmer when he wasn’t unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got you.” Max said, swimming them over to a rope hanging off the side. He let Zoey climb up first, following right behind her. Once they made it back on the deck, they both took a minute to catch their breath. “That was so weird. There’s no waves, or storm … I wonder what hit us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever it was … it can’t be good…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few miles away from the boat, a large whale was making his way back home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Glen, we owe you one buddy!” Tobin called out before turning back to Joan and Leif.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was close.” Leif said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, too close. We need more time to enact the plan.” Joan rubbed her temples. She wasn’t about to let years of planning go to waste over … ugh “true love”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If Zoey gets kissed now, it’ll ruin everything…” Leif said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, I’m thinking. What we need … is a little blonde distraction to make sure Zoey stays topside … and I know just the one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swimming back to Ursula’s lair, with Leif and Tobin on her tail, Joan collected the ingredients for the human spell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get me the prisoner.” She barked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doing as she instructed, Leif and Tobin brought out a blonde mermaid, who looked like she had seen better days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations Autumn, your debt to me is about to be paid.” Joan said, giving her an unsettling smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do I have to do?” she replied, her voice timid and meek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a human up there, dark hair, brown eyes, stares longingly into the sea – can’t miss him. I need you to keep him … </span>
  <em>
    <span>occupied</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you familiar with the legend of Ariel?” Joan asked, gathering ingredients.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to trade my voice to be human?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, god no. That part of the spell was never necessary. Ursula just liked to think ahead. And so do I.” Joan said, handing Autumn the shell that trapped Zoey’s lullaby. “Once you're up there, the shell will do the rest. Now this is the most important part …” Joan took Autumn’s hands in her own, squeezing them harshly to make her point. “Do not let Max kiss Zoey… get him as far away from her as possible – by whatever means necessary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Autumn nodded in agreement, desperate to be released from Joan’s vice grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fantastic. Let’s get started.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max was sitting at the piano he had on the patio, playing and drinking. When they got back, he let Zoey go to her bedroom without so much as a word about what almost happened. He started playing the old melody, remembering it like it was yesterday. So engrossed in his thoughts, Max didn’t even realize Simon had come out to join him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As your best friend, I feel obligated to point out that you are literally playing the same damn tune.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t help it, Simon. I can’t get her out of my head. I mean, she saved me, and she was singing the old lullaby my grandfather used to sing me to sleep with. That’s not a coincidence … it's fate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m all for universal interference. But, in this case, I think you’re missing the bigger picture. A dream girl is great, but at the end of the day – she’s nothing but a fantasy. Meanwhile, there is a real flesh and blood girl who is upstairs, right there.” He said, pointing to Zoey’s balcony. “And don’t try to tell me you don’t feel something for her because you do. I can see it in your eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max let out a deep breath. He knew Simon was right, he was holding onto a fantasy when he knew he had something so much better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, man. I’m gonna finish my liquid courage first and then … go do something about it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon clapped Max on the back before saying good night. Just as he closed the lid on the piano, and started to head back inside, Max heard the faint notes of the familiar lullaby coming from down the beach. Drawn to it, his feet followed the sound only to find a girl standing in the moonlight. What Max didn’t see, was a light emanating from the seashell in her hand. A trail of it found its way to Max’s eyes, hypnotizing him into a trance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, but have … have we met before?” he asked the girl, who now occupied his every thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we did. The night I saved your life. It took a while, but I finally heard your message.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it’s really you. I’m Max.” he said, extending his hand to her the same way he had to Zoey earlier that night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Autumn.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Zoey woke up the next morning feeling on top of the world. Sure, she didn’t get kissed, but she knew it was only a matter of time. After last night, Zoey had no doubt in her mind that Max felt the same way she did. Sitting up, she imagined all the ways the kiss could happen; giddy at each and every scenario. Her musings were interrupted by Howie flying in her bedroom window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There she is. I just wanted to come by and say congratulations. The whole house is buzzing with the news of the big boat trip!” he said, landing on the bed by Zoey’s feet. The confused look on her face told Howie to elaborate. “Word on the street is, Max is getting ready to sail back home to, get this, introduce his parents to … </span>
  <em>
    <span>the one</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Looks like you get everything you want, kid. I’ll swing by later before you set sail. Wouldn’t want to miss my chance to say bon voyage!” Howie flew out as quickly as he flew in, leaving Zoey in the proverbial dust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mind was swimming. Max was taking her back to meet his parents? And saying she was the one? It was almost too good to be true. Suddenly, Zoey realized that if Max was going to introduce her to his parents; it was only fair that Zoey got to do the same. She rushed downstairs, not bothering to change out of her pajamas. She wanted that kiss so she and Max could finally get started on building the future they both wanted – together. When she rushed into the kitchen, however, her heart stopped when she saw Max sharing a cup of coffee with a total stranger. He was laughing at something she had said, looking at her with a gaze Zoey thought he only had reserved for her. It took them both a minute to notice that Zoey was even in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Zoey, hey.” Max said, his eyes barely able to leave the stranger. “Honey, let me introduce you. Zoey, this is Autumn. She’s the one I was telling you about; the one who saved my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max’s words shocked Zoey to no end. Confusion overtook her, it wasn’t possible. She was the one who saved him – but thanks to the spell she couldn’t tell him that. Something seemed different about Max, and it wasn’t just that he was fawning over this bottle-blonde.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was my pleasure.” Autumn leaned in for a sweet peck, one that made Zoey sick to her stomach. “I hate to be rude, but boo-bear, we better get packed if we’re gonna leave by sunset. Nice to meet you, Zoey.” Autumn said, leaving the kitchen with Max following.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he passed by her, Zoey reached out and grabbed his arm. She hoped the disappointment in her eyes would be easily understood by the man she felt more of a connection to than anyone else in her life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t she great? Yeah, she showed up last night on the beach like magic. I can’t wait to sail us back so I can give her everything her heart desires. Money is no object. I’m sure my father still has that position waiting for me at the firm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But what about your life here? What about sailing? What about me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, you can stay as long as you need to. Simon and Jessica are gonna stay too and finish out the summer. But, since I probably won’t be coming back, I guess this is goodbye. Bye, Zoey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max pulled himself from her grip, and Zoey didn’t know why, but she let him. She felt like the room was spinning. Like something was ripping her apart from the inside, tearing her to shreds. She felt like the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grotto</span>
  </em>
  <span>, blown to bits at the bottom of the ocean. Max was in love with someone else – and it obliterated her heart. The whole day, Zoey felt like she was in a haze, and by the end of it, she sat watching helplessly as Max set sail with his new lady love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s me, Max. It’s supposed to be me. How can I … what am I … how do I live without you in my life?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey sat on the dock, watching as Max’s ship faded into the horizon. Tears fell freely from her eyes, blurring her vision. She felt like a total failure. She failed to bring the two worlds together, in more ways than one. Ripping her gaze away from her broken dream, Zoey stared down at her legs. She only had them for a little longer, as the sun was lowering in the sky. Zoey didn’t know how she was supposed to go back to her underwater reality after everything she experienced. All she knew was that she never wanted to be silenced again. Her voice needed to be heard, and she was going to make sure that all the pain she went through wasn’t in vain. As she sat on the dock, swinging her legs one last time, Mo and David emerged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing just sitting there? Did you get your kiss?” Mo asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Zoey shook her head, the tears started to brim in her eyes again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoey, what happened?” David asked softly, sending Zoey back to full blown tears as she looked back to the ship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Howie was flying overhead, trying desperately to catch up with Zoey before they sailed too far out. He was surprised to see, however, that Zoey wasn’t the passenger Max had been talking about. Howie approached one of the portholes to find a mysterious blonde woman, sitting at a radio below deck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“… the shell worked perfectly. No one questioned my identity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, why would they? It's not like Zoey could tell them otherwise even if she wanted to.” A voice said over the radio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is my debt paid now, Joan?” the blonde asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will be … once the sea king is dead and Zoey is marooned on land with the humans ready to turn her into a seafood buffet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was all Howie needed to hear. Quickly, he turned back around and flew as fast as he could. He was relieved to see Zoey sitting on the dock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ZOOOEEEEEYYYYYYY!!!!” he called out, diving down for an emergency landing. “Big problemo mi amigos! The king is in danger – Zoey, you have to get back right away!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are you babbling about now? Read the room, this is not the time.” Mo said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m serious. I was flying to catch up with the ship to say bon voyage to you and your new beau. Only it wasn’t you on the ship, it was some blonde chick and she was talking to another chick. This other one sounded like she meant serious business – talking about debts to be paid and assassination attempts on the sea king. Oh, what was her name … Janet … Joyce … Julia …”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Joan!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey couldn’t believe she fell for her story about uniting people. She didn’t want to unite anyone, she wanted to be the one in charge and she was willing to kill to do it. Zoey knew she would never make it to her father in time as a human, but she could still save Max.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“David, you swim down and warn King Mitch. Tell him the whole story, don’t leave out any details.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it.” David said, submerging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that woman works for that sea witch, then Zoey, your human isn’t safe. Howie, fly over and try to throw the boat off course. Stall them as long as you can. If I remember correctly, the original sea witch had a hypnotic failsafe. Zoey, we need to get you a boat so you can get over there…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Mo could finish, Zoey had already jumped in the water and was struggling to make her way to the boat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, for the love of…” Mo swam over, placing himself under her arm. “Come on, Zo. I got you. Let’s go get your man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Howie had no idea what Mo meant by distraction, so he decided to get creative. He let out a call to his flock, and any other creature in the vicinity. His message – stop that boat. Max and Autumn were sailing peacefully until about every marine creature in existence started harassing them. They had to duck and cover, losing control of the rigging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey kicked and clawed the water as fast as she could, but it felt hopeless, until the boat started coming into view. Howie must have been successful, because Mo and Zoey were able to catch up to the ship. Grabbing onto the same rope from the night before, Zoey pulled herself up to the deck. It took a little longer, since her arms were tired from swimming, but she was determined to save Max – whatever it took.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she finally got over the railing, Zoey was surprised to see Howie attacking Autumn, seeming to aim for whatever she held in her hand. Ollie seemed eager to join in the fight, but his leash tied to the railing made that impossible. Max got thrown to the deck, after fighting to get Howie to leave Autumn alone. That was enough motivation for Ollie to break from his constraints. He tackled Autumn, sending the shell from her hand flying. It landed right at Zoey’s feet and she recognized it immediately as the one Joan used to trap her voice. She picked it up, smashing it against the railing of the ship which set whatever was inside free. Zoey’s voice returned to her; and whatever spell Max was under seemed to break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoey?” he said, grabbing his head as a disorienting headache took over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Max.” Zoey replied, never happier to hear her own voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can talk?” he asked, his headache subsiding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey practically ran over to him, giving Autumn a death glare as she did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Autumn said, before throwing herself overboard. As she landed in the water, her legs turned back into a tail and she swam off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was I drugged? What am I doing? And who was that?” Max asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise I’ll explain everything in a second. But first, there’s something you need to see.” Zoey said, backing away from Max as the sun set behind her. “You were right when you found me on the beach that day. I was the one that saved you the night of your birthday. But I’m not what you think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched Max’s eyes go wide, as her legs turned back into a tail. Lowering herself to the floor, she sat down waiting for Max’s response. He looked at her, more confused than ever, but said nothing. Instead, he walked over and sat down next to her. Zoey took that as her cue to start explaining.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So … I’m a mermaid…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and after I saved you that night, all I wanted was to be able to see you again. But, my dad, the Sea King…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure … the Sea King … okay …”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He banned any and all things human related after my mom died.” As she said that, Zoey could see that Max’s face got serious. “But I couldn’t help myself, I love human technology and learning about your world. I want to tell you everything, Max. Every single detail about my life, but right now I have to go save my father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Save him? From who?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The woman who gave me my magic legs wants to assassinate him. Yeah, that’s a lot to swallow, I know. So, you just hang out up here if you want. I’ll go save my dad, and then I’ll come right back. If you’re still here, then … I’ll know that you’re willing to figure it out.” She said with a hopeful smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max stood up, as Zoey couldn’t get off the floor herself. With Max’s help, Zoey sat on the railing and swung her fin off the side of the boat. She was about to jump in the water but decided to grab one last thing before she left. Zoey turned to Max, taking his face in her hands and kissing him like she’d been dying to since she first laid eyes on him. It took him a second to react, but by then the kiss was over. Stroking his cheek with her hand one more time, Zoey then dove into the choppy waters below. As Max watched her tail disappear from view, he braced himself on the rail. So many thoughts were swimming around in his head, no pun intended. But what was screaming louder than all his thoughts, was his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to figure out.” He said to himself, rushing below deck, returning a few seconds later with a breathing apparatus in his hand. Sticking it in his mouth, Max kicked off his shoes before jumping off the boat and into the water.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Zoey swam straight to Joan’s lair, thinking she was too smart to attack the king at his palace. On the way, she intercepted Mitch and David who were on their way to save her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoey!” Mitch exclaimed. Swimming right into her father’s arms, Zoey hugged him like her life depended on it. Even though their discussions were far from over, she was just happy that he was safe and alive. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Dad. The humans aren’t the villain here…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that would be me.” Joan said, appearing behind them with Leif and Tobin on each side. “I have to applaud you, Zoey. Good job falling for </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> every word out of my mouth. And you …” she said, referring to Mitch. “You have yet to deal with the consequences of your actions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joan …” Mitch started to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Save it. I don’t want any more apologies. You did what you did … and Charlie paid the price for it. Well, now it’s your turn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s Charlie?” Zoey asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My husband. And your father killed him in cold blood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie was a good man. One of my best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you repaid that loyalty by dropping a submarine on him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey could see now; she and her father weren’t the only ones stuck in a loop. She swam up to Joan, turning to her father to stand down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joan, I’m so sorry for your loss. I know how it feels to want to blame someone … but killing my father won’t bring Charlie back. I can only imagine the pain you’ve been in. I only almost lost Max, and I felt like I was dying inside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s Max again? The human?” Mitch asked. David gave him a nod before they both turned their attention back to Zoey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t keep living in this vortex of hate and blame. It gets us absolutely nowhere and does nothing to actually change anything. Joan, despite everything you have put me through the last few days, I’m willing to forgive you. But you have to stop.” Zoey pleaded. Joan’s face softened a bit before she gave her reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Zoey. You remind me so much of myself. I used to think that everything could be solved with hard facts and an open mind too. Words are pretty, but people behave in patterns. And patterns are the only thing you can count on. For instance, I knew if I put his precious princess in danger – that would come into play.” Joan said, pointing to the trident in Mitch’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Zoey could react, Joan pushed her out of the way as Leif and Tobin restrained the king; allowing Joan to get her hands on the trident. Once she had it, she swam back as the power flowed through her. Leif and Tobin released their grip, returning to their master.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s quite a rush. Now, to finish this once and for all.” Joan lifted the glowing trident, aiming it right at Mitch. Zoey tried to rush to his aid but was held back by Leif and Tobin. Suddenly, a rock came flying at Joan out of nowhere, hitting her in the arm that held the trident. She let go, and Zoey was able to grab it. Leif and Tobin immediately backed away from her now that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> held all the power. Zoey looked up, to see Max swimming towards her with another rock in hand. Smiling as he swam up beside her, she leaned her forehead against his – all while Mitch looked at them, genuinely surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, this is Max.” Zoey said, turning around to face her father. Before Mitch could respond, Joan charged at him. Max got in his way, taking the hit and losing his breathing apparatus in the process. Zoey watched as he swam to the surface, with Leif and Tobin hot on his tail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joan, call them off. Now.” Zoey insisted, aiming the trident in their direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead. Like father, like daughter.” Joan said, causing Zoey to have a realization.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I’m not demanding. I’m asking. You lost your love, please ... don’t be the reason I lose mine.” Zoey said, lowering the trident – before letting it fall to the ocean floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joan looked at her, and Zoey could see the pain in her eyes. She turned to see if Max had made it to the surface, but he was now being held under the water; struggling to break free from the eels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leif. Tobin. Let him go.” Joan said, causing Zoey to let out the breath she had been holding. At her instruction, they released Max, helping him get to the surface faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Zoey whispered, offering Joan a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about what happened to Charlie, Joan, I truly am. I was blinded by losing my wife … to a lot of things apparently.” Mitch said, giving Zoey an apologetic look. “I’d love to talk about this more, if you’re willing to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like that.” Joan replied. As she turned to swim towards the palace, Zoey moved to follow but was stopped by her father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold it, young lady.” Mitch said, stopping and turning to Zoey. “Now, we have a lot to discuss ourselves, you and I.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Dad.” Zoey replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But first … you’ve got someone to go check on.” He said, pointing up. The genuine smile on her father’s face was more than enough for Zoey. She quickly turned and headed to the surface.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she popped her head out of the water, she saw Max smiling at her from aboard his ship. Upon seeing her, Max jumped back in the water and swam to meet her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Zoey said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little out of breath, but I’m fine. Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was able to talk her down. Everything is … pretty great, actually.” Zoey couldn’t help the smile that took over her whole face, and Max had one to match. They floated for a moment, quietly reeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, we probably have a lot of logistics to work out here. Right? I mean, we could split our time as humans and mermaids – or is it merpeople? I wouldn’t want you giving up your whole world just for me, that’s ridiculous …” Max said, but he was cut off by Zoey flinging herself into his arms. She wrapped hers around his neck, kissing him again. This time, Max was prepared. He kissed her back, fervently, like the waves breaking on the shore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” Zoey said, when she finally pulled back to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” Max replied, before kissing her again. “Not that I’m not enjoying this, but can I go get myself a floatie or something? I mean, kissing you is totally worth drowning, but still.” Zoey giggled in response before helping Max back to the boat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a lot to figure out, of course. Changing your entire world takes time. But the one thing that took no time at all, was falling in love.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>